The present invention relates generally to a fiber optic connector and, more particularly, to the fiber optic cable strength member termination for such a connector.
It is common practice to terminate the strength members of a fiber optic cable by trapping them between two concentrically fitting press-fit cylinders. The termination is physically accomplished by placing the cable inside the inner cylinder and folding the strength members, typically plastic strands, back over the inner cylinder. The outer cylinder is then press-fit over the inner cylinder to trap the strands. Such a termination arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,797, to Arnold, et al. A disadvantage of this termination arrangement is when axial rearwardly directed loads are applied to the cable placing the strength member thereof in tension, the strength member moves and tends to pull the two cylinders apart thereby releasing the termination. In order to preclude the release of the two cylinders, it is necessary that the structure of the connector housing in which the termination arrangement is mounted adequately confine the two cylinders such that there can be no relative motion between them. This requirement upon the connector housing complicates the design of the connector and increases its manufacturing cost.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome the attendant disadvantages of the prior art fiber optic cable termination by providing an arrangement which does not require a complicated connector housing construction, yet assures that the termination to the strength member of the fiber optic cable will not release when axial forces are applied to the cable.